HighSchool, What Just Happened!
by LizzieLightning
Summary: What happens when LizzieLightning and EllieElectricity team up? THIS! As the characters from twilight embark on a new and exciting journey also know as highschool who knows what will happen? Major OOC. All Human. There is cursing so don't be surprised.


A/N: This story contains major randomness. You have been warned. MWAUHAHAHAHAHA! And no offence to any scene kids……..WE LOVE YOU!

APOV

HOLY FUCKING MONKEY NUTS! I start high school today…. Whoopideefreakingdoo. I reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower using my delicious smelling apple shampoo. Yeah, you're jealous. I took out my precious hairdryer and began to dry my hair. Well obviously….What else would you do with it? Don't answer that. It was finally dry and I decided to get dressed. Hmmm…. What to wear, what to wear? Ah! I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a Mayday Parade band tee, and my favorite black chucks. Back to the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup. I applied foundation to my smooth pale skin, did my eye shadow all smoky with a hint of electric blue, applied crazy amounts of mascara, outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, and finally applied my trusty chapstick! Now on to the best part…….My hair! I found the three gifts from god….. Aka my straightener, comb, and hairspray and began to straighten and tease my hair to oblivion. Oh! Did I forget to mention I'm a scene kid? My bad. After my hair was board straight and teased to perfection, I put a white bow on the side, grabbed my black back pack, and headed down the hall to the stairs. My brother, Emmett, came out of his room with his back pack and of course his skateboard and we headed down stairs to see my mom waiting to take us to school. The car ride was hilarious, what with Emmett and I shouting random things off to my mom and her cracking up. When we arrived at Forks High School, we got out of the car (well, Emmett did, I kind of fell/flew out), we headed to the office to pick up our schedules and head to the auditorium for the orientation assembly for freshman. Let High School Begin!!

BPOV

"Bella, I need to tell you something" he looked so cute when he was nervous! "My feelings for you have been steadily growing since the day I met you and I just wanted to let you know that…I am completely in love with you." I could not stop the massive grin from forming on my face. Oliver leaned down to kiss me; his lips were just about to brush against mine….

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned as I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. If only that dream had been real, than instead of laying on my floor listening to that god awful beeping I would be on an exotic beach somewhere making out with the very sexy Oliver Sykes. Once I started to get a headache from the beeping of my alarm I finally got up from the floor, turned off my alarm and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. After a long hot shower I went into my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. My closet consisted of lots of skinny jeans, neon tees, vans, boots, and more band tees than I could count. I guess you would categorize me as a 'scene' kid but its whatever; I don't care what people think. I needed a kick ass outfit because today was going to be epic. I was starting High School; everything would change starting today. I finally picked out some dark wash jeans, a neon purple School Boy Humor tee and black boots. Back in my bathroom I turned my iPod on to some good 'ole Framing Hanley and started blowdrying my hair while singing along with the lyrics

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling out to you,  
Can you hear me now?_

It's not rebellion when you're selling out to an  
Out of fashion salesman  
Our promising lives, are full of empty promises  
Temptations falling and calling you home again  
well I'm sorry, if we've let you down

Won't you (get on your knees)  
*Have faith*  
Believe  
In this lie with us all.

Once my hair was completely dry I got my lifelines out of the drawer, I mean what would I do without my comb and hairspray!?!?! I teased my top layers just the right way and then used my favorite curling iron to create loose spirals with my longer layers. After my hair was completed I started on my makeup. I didn't really need much foundation seeing as how my skin was pretty even but I put some on just to be sure. On my eyes I put on some black smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and about four different kinds of mascara. I wanted my eyes to pop okay!?!?! Once I was acceptable enough to be seen in public I picked up my backpack and left my room. Downstairs in the kitchen I met up with my cousin Jasper and my dad.

"Hey Bells are you ready to get going? Dad asked. I nodded and the three of us headed out to Charlie's day car (thank god we didn't have to ride to school in the cruiser everyday!) I'm not gonna lie I was insanely nervous on the ride to school but I certainly wasn't going to let anyone else see that. So when we pulled into the parking lot I hopped out of the car with a small smile on my face and headed with Jasper to the office for schedule pickup. Let High School Begin!!!

JPOV

BEEEPPP! "Mother Fucking Damnit!" My alarm clock was having a damn seizure, or just trying to wake me up, but still. I rolled my lazy ass out of bed and went to take a piss. Ahhhhh. Now that I'm done with that I should definitely brush my teeth. Scrub scrub scrub la la la la….wait you so did not just hear that! Now what to wear??? Hmm how about my black skinny jeans, a neon blue tee shirt, and my black chucks? Sounds good! After I threw my clothes on I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair. I picked up my trusty straightener and began straightening my longish black hair. Yes I am a 14 year old boy that straightens his hair. Don't judge me, I'm scene…..it happens. Pshhh….you know you want me. After my hair was sufficiently straight, I looked in my big mirror to make sure I looked ok. "Damn Jazz! You are one sexy motherfucker!" I said to my reflection. I grabbed my iPod and my black Everest back pack and headed down the stairs to wait for my cousin to be ready so my uncle could take us to school. After about ten minutes Bella came down and we headed out the door. On the ride to school I thought about the next four years. I was starting high school today and had a feeling everything was going to change. But hey, what fun would it be if things didn't? As we pulled into the parking lot, I thought to myself…….Let High School Begin!!!

EMPOV

PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELL--- -BANG! - Damn…. That hurt. Probably shouldn't have punched the alarm clock. But really if you woke up to something screaming peanut butter jelly at you, what would you do? That's what I thought. I hopped out of bed and headed to my bathroom to do that hygiene shit. Because we all know the ladies like a fresh smelling man. Yeahhhhh…..they want me. After all that was over with I threw on a pair of semi-skinny jeans (I don't like squishing my babies too much), a random plain black t-shirt, and some black Vans. I grabbed my favorite black beanie and threw it over my head full of dark brown curly as fuck hair. I looked at my cell phone to see the time (seeing as how my alarm clock isn't in the best condition at the moment) and I still had like an hour so I turned on my TV and watched some skating on MTV. Finally it was about time to leave so I headed out of my room where I met up with my sister and we headed down stairs. Mom was taking us to school so we all got in the car and me and Alice started shouting out random slogans. "Badabababa I'm lovin' it" "Sour Patch Kids…Sour Sweet Gone!" "Allstate….Are you in good hands?" "Have it your way Burger King!" and so on and so forth. As we pulled into the parking lot my mother had to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. We got out of the car, well I did, Alice kind of flew out. Eh, what else is new? You would think she just started walking yesterday seeing as she trips over air at the most random times. After she stood up, we said our goodbyes to mom and made our way to the office and then to the auditorium for the freshman orientation assembly. As we walked in the doors, all I could think was……Let High School Begin!!!

EPOV

Do you know what the worst sound to wake up to is? THIS…..

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
you're yes and you're no  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down_

you're wrong when it's right  
you're black and its white  
we fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Oh my god, I'm going to fucking murder my sister!!! Rosalie is so lucky I love her, because if not everyone at school would know that she secretly listens to Katy Perry. After a few minutes I was calmed down enough to roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. Thank god the shower drowned out the sound of Katy's voice. I mean don't get me wrong she's a hottie, but damn theres only so much a guy can take! In the shower I used my axe body wash (don't act like you haven't wondered if those commercials are telling the truth) and came out positively delicious!!! I walked into my closet in nothing but a towel…..yeah you know you want my body. I picked out a pair of gray skinny jeans, a neon red t-shirt, and put on a matching pair of vans. I went back in the bathroom to straighten my hair and make sure I looked delicious enough. I began straightening my longish bronze hair. After that was over with I looked in the mirror and decided I was one sexy beast and headed down stairs to wait for my annoying yet lovable sister. She finally hurried her ass down stairs so we could leave. My mother just had to take her "babies" –eye roll- to their first day of high school so we all climbed into the car and set off. The car ride was relatively quite as Rosalie and I were thinking about what the next four years would entail and mom is just a quite person. When we arrived we said our goodbyes and started to the office. We picked up our schedules and headed to the auditorium for this dumbass orientation shit. However dumb it may be, I couldn't help but think……….Let High School Begin!!!!

RPOV

BEEEP BEEEEPP! Oh my god what was I thinking when I set my alarm last night?!?! Oh right I was thinking that this was my first day of high school and I needed to look my absolute best today. After deciding that taking a shower wasn't going to happen in my very very comfortable bed I got up and headed to the bathroom. Before stepping in the shower I turned on my secret shame: Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. I don't usually listen to pop music but this song was just so catchy!!! Once I was done in the shower I walked to my closet to pick out the days clothes. Hmmm what was I going to wear? It needed to be perfect. Not to stand outish but I certainly wasn't going to blend in. After debating for what seemed like forever I finally decided on a pair of neon blue skinny jeans and a white lace tank top and white vans. "Perfect!" I thought. I walked back into the bathroom to dry and straighten my wavy golden hair. After it was perfectly straight I teased it just the right amount. Once again…PERFECT! For my makeup I simply applied a small amount of foundation, some smokey eye shadow, and black eyeliner and of course mascara!! You know where this is heading right? PERFECT! Once I was sure that everything was ready for my first day I grabbed my back pack and headed out the door and down the stairs. My brother and mom were already waiting patiently (well my mom was) for me at the front door so we headed out to the car right away. The car ride was pretty quiet, I think both me and Edward were contemplating how the next four years would go. When we got to the parking lot me and my bro got out of the car and headed to the office to pick up our schedules and then to the auditorium for the freshman orientation. On our way to the auditorium I couldn't help but think….Let High School Begin!!!

A/N: Heyy!!!!! So this is a collaboration between EllieElectricity and LizzieLightning (formerly known as XxBracefacexX and Tashaluvstwilight). EllieElectricity will be writing all of Alice's POV and LizzieLightning will be writing all of Bella's POV. And the rest will be written together. This story will be multiple POV's as that will make it more interesting and that's how we wanted it hehehe. Well tell us what you think!!!!! We will be updating this frequently unlike our other stories. Poor babies. We'll work on those…….. welllllllll annyyyywayyyyys HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS! And as a present to us you can read and review! –hinthint- Alright enough babbling… LOVE YOU GUYS BYE!!!


End file.
